Red-Stained Lips and Fingertips
by firewhiskeyeyes
Summary: The colour of her lips now looked like the darkest and ripest cherry against her pale skin and Hermione wondered whether her mouth would taste like cherry, too. ONE SHOT. AU Post-Hogwarts. Plot and title inspired by UptheHillArt.


**A/N:**

I've been an avid fanfiction reader for about ten years now but I had never actually written something myself. Well, that's until today when I came across a new drawing by my absolute favourite Harry Potter artist UptheHillArt (on tumblr and Instagram).

I have included a link to her latest Pansmione drawing here: upthehillart tumblr com(/)post(/)169674508664

Please check out her art as it's what inspired this little story.

It would mean the world to me if you left a review as I've really enjoyed writing this as my first piece.

Enjoy.

 _ **All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

Hermione tried her hardest to concentrate on the book she had been holding in her hands for what felt like hours, but anybody would find it difficult to focus on a book, even Hermione Granger, if a witch like Pansy Parkinson was presently in the same room as them.

To say that Hermione and Pansy had not been friends at Hogwarts would be an understatement, but it had been two years since the end of the war and, surprisingly, Pansy turned out to be somebody Hermione greatly enjoyed spending time with. They had developed a very close relationship over the years. The kind where you can spend time with the other without a moment of uncomfortable silence—a quality both of them appreciated. Hermione would often read, while Pansy would either draw or listen to her newly discovered Muggle rock music with a pair of headphones Hermione had given her for her birthday the year before.

Hermione often found herself stealing secret glances when the dark-haired witch wasn't paying attention, too consumed by the lines of her drawings or the sound of her favourite song. Pansy's eyes would sceptically glide over her art, trying to decide if she was satisfied or should start over. She would hum to the music, sometimes even dance. Hermione would watch Pansy move her body sensually to the faint music she could make out through the headphones — the sight made Hermione feel warm, short of breath, and at first, it left her confused. Hermione was not naïve. She recognised the feelings Pansy evoked in her but, Merlin, she didn't nearly have enough experience with men, let alone women, to even think about approaching Pansy in that way. Not that her friend returned her feelings, anyway.

Pansy laid on the sofa across from Hermione, listening to music and flicking through one of Hermione's Muggle magazines. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a high, but rolled up collar and a short lavender skirt. On her right wrist there was a collection of colourful wristbands and her nails had been carefully painted in black nail polish, with as much precision as she would put into her art.

The brunette watched with interest as Pansy got up from the sofa and leaned down to find something in her bag, causing her lavender coloured skirt to ride and exposing just a little more of her thighs, which in return caused Hermione's face to flush frantically. _Stop, it Hermione_. Pansy snatched up a lipstick from her bag with a joyous "Aha!". Hermione smiled at the witch and shook her head in amusement. She had just begun to bring her attention back to her book when Pansy started applying the product to her lips.

Hermione felt captivated by the scene in front of her and watched breathlessly as Pansy carefully ran the red lipstick over her full and rounded top lip, her dark-green eyes and delicate hands calm with concentration and skill. The colour of her lips now looked like the darkest and ripest cherry against her pale skin and Hermione wondered whether her mouth would taste like cherry if she kissed her right now. Red lips, pale skin and silky black hair. She wanted nothing more than to touch, to taste, to...

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Pansy moved her focus from applying the red tint to her lips, to Hermione in the reflection of the mirror. She slightly lowered her hand, still holding the lipstick, but she now watched Hermione with one eye brow raised and a look in her eyes, that made Hermione feel like the temperature in the room suddenly was that of a scorching August day rather than the crisp January day that it was. Noticing her physical reaction to the other witch, Hermione blushed and averted her gaze back to the long-forgotten book she was holding in her hands.

"Want me to teach you?" Pansy had turned around and was eyeing the shorter brunette.

Hermione's head shot up so fast it made her feel a little dazed. "Wh- what?"

Pansy paused for a second. _A terrifyingly long second_ , thought Hermione. Pansy's lips formed into a small smirk and she nodded her head in the direction of the red lipstick she held between thumb and index finger. "I can teach you how to put it on. The lipstick."

"Right." Hermione's eyes where still wide and now fixed to the little object in Pansy's manicured hands. "I mean," she exhaled a nervous puff of air "I would like that a lot actually."

Pansy's face lit up and her pale cheeks filled with a rosy colour, seemingly pleased with Hermione's response. Hermione stared at Pansy's reaction in wonder. _She looked really beautiful when she blushed_ , was the only thought Hermione's brain could structure in that very moment.

Pansy walked over to the nearby table and, with an effortless little jump, made herself comfortable on the table top, with her small feet on the chair beneath her. "Come on then." She motioned to a spot on the chair.

A little anxiously, Hermione placed her book aside, smoothed out her knitted oversized jumper, which consisted of various colours and patterns, and made her way over to Pansy in unsure steps. She sat down in the spot on the chair Pansy has previously pointed to and looked up at her friend.

Pansy smiled down at Hermione reassuringly. "It will look great. I promise. Just relax."

Hermione's mind was going a hundred miles per hour. If only she could find it within herself to tell Pansy that she wasn't nervous about the mere act of applying or wearing that _stupid_ lipstick, but that it was the close proximity to the other witch, that made her mouth dry and the palms of her hands sweaty.

Hermione wasn't given the chance to think about all the other reactions her body showed to Pansy, when, without warning, the girl took Hermione's hands into hersand brought them to the top of her thighs, where she placed them down gently. "For balance, you know? We don't want you moving around so much when I get to work."

"That sounds logical." The curly haired witch swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and tried her best to divert her thoughts from her hands not only brushing against the soft material of Pansy's lavender skirt, but also brushing against the _very_ soft patch of skin where the skirt ended on her thigh.

Pansy threw her head back and laughed wholeheartedly. " _The_ Hermione Granger thinks something I said is logical? I must be quite brilliant."

 _You have no idea how brilliant I think you are_ , Hermione thought.

"So," Pansy began. "I need you to wet your lips a bit first."

"Okay." Hermione's tongue darted out, lightly wetting her lips before disappearing again. Pansy's gaze was still focused on Hermione's full glossy lips and it appeared to be her turn now to flush and quickly avert her eyes back to the lipstick in her hands.

Pansy cleared her throat a little uncomfortably but instantly shook off whatever it was that had distracted her. "I need you to keep very still now." She gently took Hermione's chin in her right hand and angled it slightly upwards.

With their faces now only inches apart, both witches could feel each other's shallow breaths. With Hermione's soft chin in her hands, her fingertips lightly stroking Hermione's skin, Pansy began to attentively apply the red lipstick to the smaller witch's lips. Her mouth slightly agape and her eyes narrow in concentration. Hermione's eyes on the other hand were wide with affection for her friend.

 _I wish she was more than my friend,_ Hermione's heart screamed.

To be so close to Pansy's face was better than the best film she had ever seen. She could spend hours studying every part of Pansy's face and would never get tired. Yes, her face deserves every award in the world, Hermione decided as Pansy went to move from the top lip to the bottom lip, but not before she sat back slightly to admire her artwork.

In that brief moment, Hermione felt a sudden rush of courage, recklessness and something she could not quite put her finger on. With conviction, she pushed herself up on Pansy's thighs and crashed her lips into hers. _Merlin, I could die in this very second_ , thought Hermione as Pansy did not flinch or withdrew, but, with eyes fluttered shut, she put her fingertips back on Hermione's chin to return the kiss.

Hermione moaned softly when she felt Pansy's tongue gently push for access. Pansy used her other hand to pull Hermione closer by the back of her neck, stealing yet another little moan from the back of her throat. _She did taste like cherry._ Their tongues tenderly fought for dominance and Pansy could not stop herself from groaning into the girl's mouth when Hermione tightly gripped the fabric of her skirt that had still been under her hands. Pansy returned the favour by lightly biting Hermione's bottom lip, which caused Hermione to squeak and Pansy to smile before she nursed Hermione's sore bottom lip by lightly sucking on it.

Hermione felt like she was going to burst. Pansy's soft lips moved on top of hers in the most perfect rhythm, taking her to places she had only ever dreamed of. _And this was only kissing,_ she thought.

Both witches breathed a little heavy as their lips parted and their eyes met for the first time since their collision. Anxiety immediately began to take over Hermione's mind and body and she quickly looked down at her hands that still tightly held on to Pansy's skirt.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry... I don't—." Hermione stuttered, flustered and overwhelmed by what had just happened. Surely, she had ruined their friendship. No doubt about it.

Pansy's hand immediately reached out and brushed one of Hermione's curls behind her ear, forcing her to loosen the grip on the lavender coloured fabric that was scrunched up in the balls of her hands.

"We," Pansy said with a smirk. "should have done this way sooner. My lipstick looks good on you."

Hermione opened her eyes and stared up at the taller switch in shock. "You don't hate me?" A small droplet of tears, which had formed in the corner of her eye, ran down her cheek in a thin streak.

Pansy placed a hand on each of Hermione's cheeks, understandingly wiping the streak of wetness away with one hand and gently lowered her face to that of the other witch. They kissed a little more shyly than before and released each other with a single soft kiss before both opened their eyes to look at the other again. "Would I have kissed you again if I hated you?"

Hermione blushed brightly. "No, the logical explanation would be that you... that you like me."

Pansy smirk grew into a wide smile and she let go of Hermione's face to take her by the hands. "Correct." She took a look around the room. "Now, I find this table to be a terribly uncomfortable. Your sofa on the other hand..."

"My sofa _is_ quite comfortable." Hermione confirmed with a small nod. Her eyes now glistening with mischief rather than the tears that had been building only minutes before.

Pansy raised an intrigued eyebrow, "Hmm." mirroring the mischievous look in Hermione's eyes as she played with the hem of her witch's jumper.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading if you made it until here! Please leave a review if you liked it x


End file.
